Matsuda
by Irethy
Summary: Algo extraño le pasa a Kero... últimamente está algo extraño ¿que será lo que le ocurre? ¿Y quien ese niño nuevo?


MATSUDA

- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Uhmmm? ¿Qué decías Sakura?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Hace días que estás extraño.

- Tal vez porque me siento extraño.

- ¿Extraño?- Dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo a la vez.

- Sí.

Hacía unos días que Sakura le había dicho a Yukito lo que sentía por él, y gracias a Shaorán ya había superado su negativa. Pero ahora tanto ella como Tomoyo, estaba muy preocupadas por el pequeño y gran guardián. Hacía días q se mostraba ausente y distraído. Incluso parecía que tenía menos apetito y eso sí que era muy raro.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos, mañana hay que ir a clase.- Dijo Sakura, metiendo al muñeco en el bolso.

- Hasta mañana.- Dijo Tomoyo.

Al día siguiente Kero no despertó a Sakura porque él se durmió fue ella la que se levantó bien y sin ayuda, aunque le preocupó ver al pequeño leoncito tan cansado. En el camino hacía la escuela, se lo comentó a Touya y Yukito, lo que también les preocupó, aunque más a Yukito que a Touya.

- No te preocupes, monstruo, seguro que tan solo esta cansado.- Le dijo Touya para animarla, aunque no se pudo aguantar el saltar con una de las suyas.- L verdad es que no me extrañaría porque aguantarte tiene tela.

- ... -

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?- Dijo algo más preocupado.

- Es que me preocupa mucho, Touya.

- Si quieres podemos parar en el parque y le preguntas a Yue.- Le dijo Yukito.

- No descarto el hacerlo, pero en otro momento, porque si lo hacemos ahora llegaremos tarde. Si veo esta tarde que continua igual te llamo y mañana vienes, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa

Durante el resto del día, Sakura se mostró ausente y preocupada, algo que no pasó desapercibido, ni para Tomoyo, ni Shaorán, ni Eriol, aunque claro está que a éste último no le explicó que era lo que le pasaba.

Cuando regresó a su casa por la tarde, Sakura solo tenía en la cabeza hablar seriamente con Kero, para ver que pasaba. Touya todavía tardaría de diez a veinte minutos en llegar y su padre no la molestaría. Así pues, cuando llegó a su casa, tras saludar a su padre se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! Ya he vuelto. ¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¿Dónde...?- Se paró en seco, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado esa mañana, Kero continuaba durmiendo, ni tan siquiera se había movido un milímetro. Ahora sí que estaba realmente preocupada, e intentó despertarlo.- ¡Kero! ¡Kero! Despierta. ¡Kero! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Despierta! ¡Venga!- Lo sacó del cajón y lo puso en su cama.- ¡Kero! ¡Por favor!

En ese momento Touya acababa de llegar a casa, realmente estaba preocupado por Sakura y por el peluche. Estaba con su padre cuando se escuchó un grito que provenía del cuarto de Sakura. Ambos salieron lo más rápidamente posible hacía el cuarto y entraron bruscamente. Lo que vieron dejó sin habla a Touya y casi hace que su padre se caiga de la impresión. El pequeño peluche que representaba que era Kero estaba iluminado y poco elevado de la cama de Sakura, mientras que debajo aparecía el círculo mágico de Clow Reed, y sus alas crecían en gran medida y envolvían el cuerpo del pequeño peluche, mientras brillaba todavía más. Sakura y Touya por un momento pensaron que Kero iba a regresar a su forma original, peor en vez de eso cuando las alas se abrieron, y la luz desapareció, vieron a un niño. A un niño de la edad de Sakura, que lentamente se iba posando en la cama. Aquel muchacho, tenía el pelo rubio casi dorado y una tez realmente pálida e iba vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón. Ahí si que los tres se quedaron estupefactos.

- Touya, - dijo Sakura- ahora sí creo que tengo que hablar con Yue, ¿podrías avisarlo?

- Sí... sí, claro.- Dijo Touya sin apartar la mirada del niño.

- Sakura, hija, creo que debes explicarme algunas cosas.

Mientras Touya llamaba y esperaba a Yukito, Sakura se lo explicó todo a su padre, desde como conoció a Kero y se convirtió en Cazadora de Cartas, hasta lo que estaba pasando actualmente, sin olvidarse para nada del Juicio Final, enseñándole la llave, el libro de las cartas Sakura, y las mismas Cartas Sakura y Clow. Así mientras hablaban, llegó Yukito y Touya le explicó lo que había pasado y cuando subieron a la habitación de Sakura, se transformó en Yue y se lo explicaron de nuevo.

- Bien Yue, ¿qué crees que puede haber pasado?

- No lo sé, no se parece en nada a lo que ha pasado últimamente. ¿Dices que lo que sentiste fue diferente a lo que sientes cuando pasan cosas extrañas?

- Sí, fue una diferencia muy pequeña, como si fuese más antigua.

- Pues no sé que puede ser. Tendremos que esperar.

- Pero... ¿que es lo que hacemos mientras?- Dijo Touya

- Tratarlo como a mí mientras hoy Yukito.

- Entonces... - Dijo Fujitaka.- Entonces debería ir al colegio contigo hija.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¡Oh! Será como cuando cambió de cuerpo con Shaorán solo que esta vez no tendrá que disimular.- En ese momento se le alegró la expresión.- Bueno, será divertido, pero... ¿Que es lo que diremos?

- Podéis decir...- dijo Yukito, que ya había vuelto a ser él.- que es tu primo Sakura, y que sus padres han muerto hace poco en un accidente y él a venido a vivir con vosotros porque sois su única familia.

- Me parece buena idea, pero como conseguiremos papeles que lo justifiquen.- Dijo Fujitaka.

- Creo que la carta "creación" los puede hacer.

- Bien hija, pues adelante y yo lo iré a inscribir hoy mismo en tu colegio.

Dicho y hecho, antes de las seis ya habían sido tramitado los "papeles" de Kero y comenzaría el siguiente día de clases ya que el día siguiente era domingo. Que lo aprovecharían para comprarle algo de ropa y algunas cosas más. Fujitaka había decidido tratarlo como si de otro hijo se tratase. Aunque es noche...

- Uhmmm, ¿Sakura?

- Sí, Kero ¿que quieres?

- ¿Que hora es?

- Las ocho y media de la noche.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!!! ¿Qué... ? ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué me ha pasado!!!!!!!!!!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora soy un niño!!!!!! ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué me ha ocurrido!!!!!!!!!!!!? ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Desde cuando estoy así!!!!!!!!?

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. No sabemos que es lo que ha pasado, solo que tiene algo que ver con Clow y llevas así unas cuatro horas...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ¿Qué dirá tu padre?!!!!!!!!!

- Se ha puesto muy contento, y te ha acogido como un hijo más. ya tienes una habitación preparada, diremos que eres mi primo y que has venido a vivir con nosotros porque tus padres han muerto y somos tu única familia y...

- ¡Eh! ¿Espera! No estarás pensando que...

- Sí, al igual que Yue en su forma temporal, tú iras al colegio conmigo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sí, y ahora baja que vamos a cenar.

Iba a comenzar una vida muy distinta, en casa de los Kinomoto, pero a su vez muy divertida.

Al lunes, Sakura llegó relajada y alegre aunque algo nerviosa, Tomoyo que no le quitaba la vista de encima le preguntó:

- ¿Qué, ya se ha solucionado?

- Pues sí y no, luego te explico que el señor Terada ya está aquí.

Así era. Nada más entrar se dispuso a hacer un anuncio.

- Hoy,- comenzó- tenemos a un alumno nuevo. Pasa por favor.- Y entró un niño muy atractivo, tenía unos ojos dorados y el pelo de un rubio tan intenso que también parecía de ese color, y su expresión era la de un muchacho alegre.- Este es Keroberos Matsuda, viene desde Hiroshima. Por favor sed amables con él.- Hubo un gran murmullo por toda la case, mientras que Shaorán, Eriol y Tomoyo se habían quedado atónitos.- Bien Matsuda, delante de tu prima hay un asiento libre, siéntate ahí.

- Sí señor.- Y se dirigió al asiento que había delante de Sakura, ante la sorpresa de toda la clase.

Aunque todo el mundo se moría de ganas de averiguar todo lo posible sobre el "primito" de Sakura, y Tomoyo y Shaorán, necesitaban una explicación a lo que habían visto, la clase continuó con toda normalidad. Hasta que se marchó el señor Terada, entonces prácticamente los compañeros y compañeras rodearon a Sakura y a Kero y comenzó una lluvia de preguntas.

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- ¿De verdad eres el primo de Kinomoto?

- ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos nada?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

- ¿Cómo es Hiroshima?

Aunque ni a Sakura ni a Kero les daba tiempo de contestar ninguna pregunta. Fue Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko quienes consiguieron frenar un poco y que volviesen a sus sitios. Pero entonces...

- Sakura, ¿no nos presentas?- Dijo Naoko.

- Sí, claro. Este es mi primo... Kero...

- Keroberos Matsuda, encantado.

- ¿Keroberos?- Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, mientras Tomoyo, Shaorán y Eriol también se habían acercado.

- Sí, es un nombre chino, significa...- empezó.

- Guardián del Sol.- Le cortó Shaorán. (Que conste que el significado me lo he inventado).

- Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Disimuló.

- Kero, es que Shaorán es de Hong Kong y...

- ¿Shaorán?

- Shaorán Li.- Dijo el aludido.

- Y ¿por qué has venido desde Hiroshima?- Preguntó Rika.

La expresión de Kero se entristeció, y bajo la mirada. (REALMENTE ERA UN GRAN ACTOR)

- Bueno... es que he venido a vivir a la casa de mi prima.

- Y eso ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yamazaki.

- ... - 

- ¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Sakura, ¿Dónde están los lavabos?- Dijo de pronto.

- Saliendo de la clase al final del pasillo.- Dijo Rika extrañada.

Kero se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo de la clase, Sakura lo hizo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Yamazaki. Todos se quedaron asombrados por la reacción de ambos, todos excepto Tomoyo que comenzó a imaginarse de que iba todo. en eso que entra la profesora de lengua, que al ver los dos asientos vacíos y las sillas como si se hubiesen marchado de una forma muy brusca preguntó que era lo que había pasado.

- Bueno... es que estábamos hablando con el chico nuevo, y entonces Sasaki le preguntó el porqué se había venido de Hiroshima y él respondió que había venido a vivir a la casa de Kinomoto y cuando le he preguntado el porqué, primero no me ha contestado y luego se ha levantado y se ha ido y Kinomoto ha hecho lo mismo al verlo.

- Bien Yamazaki. Has tocado el único tema que no deberías haber tocado. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, yo misma te lo diré. Los padres de Matsuda han muerto muy recientemente en un accidente de tráfico, la verdad es que es un milagro que no muriese él también, y puesto que su única familia son los Kinomoto, ha venido a vivir con ellos. ¿Contento?.- Dijo la profesora algo enfadada.

Otro murmullo se levantó por toda la clase, mientras Yamazaki se sentía avergonzado. Mientras en la puerta de los lavabos...

- ¿A que soy un gran actor?- Decía Kero con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí lo eres pero deberíamos volver que la profesora ya habrá llegado. Luego será el descanso y se lo podremos explicar a Tomoyo y a Shaorán porque ellos seguro que se han dado cuenta.

- Vale. Ahora vuelvo a poner expresión triste y ya está.

Se dirigieron a la clase y tras llamar entraron y se disculparon la profesora, que les dijo que no pasaba nada (puesto que ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido). Las clases continuaron y llegó el descanso y Yamazaki se acercó a Kero.

- Matsuda... yo... yo, lo siento no sabía que...- El pobre lo estaba pasando mal.- bueno... yo...

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es normal, la culpa es mía, no debería haberme puesto así.

- Pero yo...

- De verdad. Tranquilo.- Y de esta forma se levantó y junto con Sakura se marchó.

- Matsuda, es demasiado bueno, llegó a ser yo y no le perdonaría tan fácilmente.- Decía Chiharu en un susurro a Rika y a Naoko, mientras se iban.

En el patio se reunieron con Tomoyo y Shaorán.

- Bueno ¿Que tal si nos lo explicáis de una vez?- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es que ya te has dado cuenta?- Dijo Kero.

- Pues claro, ¿no es un poco sospechoso que Sakura tenga un primo llamado Keroberos, al igual que la bestia de ojos dorados que es el guardián del sello?- Dijo Shaorán.- Pero no entiendo como...

- Bueno... la verdad es que ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos, Tomoyo ¿recuerdas que el sábado, estaba muy preocupada por él?- Esperó y continuó.- Pues bien, cuando llegué casa me lo encontré dormido, todavía no se había despertado desde que se había acostado la noche anterior, me preocupé mucho más y de golpe Kero comenzó a comportarse como cuando se transforma en su forma original solo que en vez de eso se transformó en lo que veis.

- ¿Y que dijo tu padre?- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno, cuando vi que comenzaba a cambiar, grité y mi padre y mi hermano vinieron y vieron todo el proceso y la verdad es que cuando se lo expliqué todo se lo tomó muy bien, e incluso lo trata como a otro hijo más.

- Sí,- Dijo Kero con una sonrisa.- aunque lo de hacerme ir al colegio... eso se lo podía haber ahorrado.

- ¿Y tenerte todo el día en casa? ¡Que peligro!- Dijo Shaorán burlándose.

- ¡Oye tú!... ¡Mocoso!

- ¡No me llames mocoso, peluche!

- ¡No me llames peluche!

- Ja, ja, ja, no es por nada Shaorán pero no te parece ue ahora no le puedes llamar peluche.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso. Ahora ya no es un peluche sino un niño.

- ¡Exacto!- Dijo Kero con orgullo.

- Pues para mí...

De fondo se escuchó la campana como que se terminaba el descanso y tuvieron que volver a la clase. Cuando terminaron Sakura y Kero volvieron a casa patinando. Esa misma noche notaron magia en la escuela y lo que se encontraron los dejó perplejos. Una gran cantidad de muñecos de nieve que los atacaban, y Kero volvió a su forma original para alegría de todos pero no pudo hacer nada por ayudar, y Sakura usando la carta de la nieve derrotó a los muñecos.

- Bueno, volvamos a casa. Dijo Sakura.- Es muy tarde.

- Sí, buena idea, estoy muerto de sueño, y mañana hay que madrugar.- Continuó Kero tras volver a su forma de niño.

- Vaya, Eriol, lo que nos has contado es cierto, ahora su forma terrestre es la de un niño.- Dijo Spinel-Sun.

- Sí, y muy mono. Hay que decir que esos ojos...- Continuó Rubi-Moon.

- Sí... aunque aún no sé muy bien porqué ha pasado todo, aunque estoy seguro q Clow tiene algo que ver en esto.

De camino a casa Sakura y Kero hablaban sobre los sucesos y tras un pequeño comentario de Kero, ella decidió ir a hacerle una visitita a Clow, gracias a la carta "Regreso". Dicho y hecho al día siguiente cuando iba a anochecer, utilizó la carta regreso y fue a para a la casa de Eriol.

- Pero ¿Dónde...?

- En mi casa.- Respondió una voz detrás de ella. Al girarse pudo ver a un hombre de pelo negro azulado y largo vestido con una túnica con un sol y una luna.

- Usted... ¿Usted es... el señor Clow?

- Sí, y tú eres Sakura ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero ¿como...? Bueno... Yo le quería hacer una pregunta.

- Adelante.

- En donde yo vivo, están pasando cosas muy extrañas y he pensado que tal vez usted...

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero esa no es lo que más te preocupa ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

- No tiene razón. Verá es que a Kero le ha pasado algo muy extraño, en su forma temporal se ha convertido en un... en un niño.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Sí, yo he hecho que así suceda, Sakura.

- ¿QUEEEEEÉ?

- Cuando regreses tal vez no, pero dentro de poco tiempo te sentirás sola y he pensado que tal vez así, no lo estés tanto. Ahora deberías regresar, se hace tarde.

Sakura hizo lo que le dijo, aunque dentro de su cabeza había una gran confusión. Con lo que le había dicho quería decir que Kero se quedaría así para siempre, pero ¿que quería decir con lo de que pronto se sentiría sola? Ella no se sentía sola, pero aunque alguna vez lo estuviese, mientras Kero, Tomoyo y Shaorán estuviesen con ella no se sentiría sola nunca.


End file.
